The Evil Lord
by Ravenclaw 2001
Summary: Everything is going great in Pixie Hollow. Zarina's back, and the pirates are nowhere to be seen. Queen Clarion's birthday is coming up, and Milori is planning a surprise for her. But something bad is happening, and Clarion is nowhere to be seen. Will Milori, along with Tink and her friends, be able to get her back? Or will this be Ree's last birthday?
1. The Visitor

**Hey people! I know I have a lot of other stories on here, but I have to get this one out, because if I didn't, I would've forgotten about it! So, here it is: The Evil Lord!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! Everything except Kelsier and Erikel belongs to Disney! They belong to another fantastic writer by the pen name of Tang Ri Shan! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarion woke up to the morning birds chirping and sunlight streaming into her room. She opened her eyes to see the love of her life smiling at her. She gave a yawn and a warm smile.

"Good morning, my love," Milori said in his deep voice with his British accent. She giggled.

"Good morning, dear," she responded. She looked outside. The sun was shining in the east. "Oh my. Milori, what time is it?"

"Only around 7:00. The sun apparently decided to rise a bit earlier than usual today, that's all," he answered. She sighed with relief. She wouldn't be late, which was something she had to make sure she didn't do as queen. She looked at Milori and sighed again.

"We should get ready for breakfast," Clarion said, getting up, but she found herself being pulled back down by Milori's strong arms.

"Not so fast," he said, and kissed her. At first, she tried to fight it, but then she melted into the kiss as she always did. She knew that she would never be able to resist him. And she would never try very hard.

When they broke apart for air, she shook her head at him. "Milori, we have to get up."

"I know. I just wanted a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world," he responded, making her cheeks turn a soft rose color.

They got up, and Clarion changed into her golden dress made of pixie dust while Milori changed into his blue suit and owl feather cape. They then walked down to the meeting hall hand in hand, which was also where they ate breakfast.

When they reached the hall, they found the ministers of autumn and winter, Redleaf and Snowflake, arguing once again over yet another topic.

"Your fairies take too long!" Snow exclaimed, gesturing by waving her hands in the air. "By the time they're done, you've cut into our time, and we must rush to get everything done! Your fairies also double-coat anything they can, and it makes it twice as hard and long to get it off!"

"Well, at least we try to have everything stay in place and not have pretty much everything gone by the time the next season comes around!" Red argued back, using the same hand motions Snow was using.

"That's not our fault! We don't have enough time to make it stay because of you!" she yelled. Red opened his mouth retaliate when he was cut off.

"And what might the problem be this time?" asked Clarion, startling them both into an embarrassed silence. They both knew how quickly the queen tired of their arguing.

"Nothing, Your Majesty, nothing at all!" Snowflake quickly answered. "We were just discussing a small problem between our fairies. I'm sorry, Redleaf. We will try not to be so impatient."

Redleaf nodded quickly, agreeing with her. "I apologize, also, Snowflake. We will try not to take so long with our work." The two ministers quickly shook hands, and just like that, the argument was over.

"Good. Now, would either of you happen to know where Sunflower and Hyacinth are?" Clarion wondered. Both ministers shook their heads with confusion on their faces.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and everyone turned to see the other two ministers rushing in, almost tripping over each other in the process. They were both panting and red-faced.

"Queen Clarion, we're sorry for being late, but there's someone in the Pixie Dust Centre waiting for you!" Sunflower (minister of summer) exclaimed.

"He says he won't leave until he sees you!" Hyacinth finished. "He won't tell us who he is!"

"Please calm down," Clarion soothed them. "I'll go see who it is, and if we have an issue, the guards will escort him from the Hollow." Milori's face held shock and concern.

"Clarion, what if this person is dangerous?" Milori whispered to her. She looked back at him.

"That is why you're coming with me. Even if I didn't want you to, I have a feeling that I wouldn't be able to stop you," she whispered back to him. He nodded, and they all headed out to the Centre.

When they got there, Clarion let out a small gasp of surprise. There stood one of her oldest friends, and first love, Lord Kelsier. He wore a suit of black, with his hair slicked back and his wings shinier than ever. He was the lord of the guardian fairies, the fairies that protected Pixie Hollow from any outlying danger. He rarely ever was away from the edge of the Hollow, because he was very attached to his job. When he saw Clarion, he smiled, showing almost all of his pearly white teeth.

"Ahhh, Clarion! How good to see you again!" he exclaimed in his deep voice, coming over and giving her a huge hug, which she gladly returned.

"Kelsier! It's been such a long time. How are things at the edge?" she asked him with a smile.

"Perfect, my dear, absolutely perfect. And if I may say so, the Hollow has never looked better!" he exclaimed, smiling at her again. She giggled.

"It's because nothing has been able to come in wreck and anything," she replied, then realized that the others were still standing behind her, having no idea who this was.

"Oh, Kelsier, let me introduce you to these people!" Clarion said, gesturing to the ministers and Milori. "This is Hyacinth, the Minister of Spring." As she said his name, the Minister gave a shaky smile. "This is Sunflower, the Minister of Summer." Sunflower waved hello with a happy smile. "This is Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn." Redleaf nodded to Kelsier. "This is Snowflake, the Minister of Winter." Snowflake glanced at him and gave a half-nod. "Last but not least, this is Lord Milori, Lord of the Winter Woods." Milori was the only one who actually shook hands with Kelsier, then wrapped his arm around Clarion's waist, to the slightly raised eyebrows of Lord Kelsier. "Everyone, this is Lord Kelsier, Lord of the Guardian Guild, and one of the original three of the Pixie Hollow fairies." Clarion finished speaking and Kelsier spoke.

"Along with the lovely woman in front of me, and the bravest sparrow man we ever knew, Lord Erikel." Kelsier and Clarion both looked unhappy for a moment, as if remembering an unpleasant memory. "He will never be forgotten," Kelsier spoke, his words carrying a sort of heaviness. But then, as if remembering they were still in public, their faces brightened with false smiles that no one but Milori seemed to notice.

"Well, if everyone's ready, why don't we all go inside and have some breakfast?" Clarion said with false cheerfulness. Everyone nodded, and started conversations with each other as they flew into the meeting hall. Milori and Clarion walked, and Milori whispered to her, "Are you alright?" Clarion just nodded. Milori shook his head. He knew something was wrong, but he wouldn't push her right now.

Once everyone was inside, they all sat down at the table in the center of the room as breakfast was brought out by the serving talents. It was blueberry muffins and waffles, with strawberries and raspberries on the side. Everyone was about to dig in, but they were stopped when they heard a strange tinkling sound.

Everyone looked up and saw the chandelier above the table as it began to sway. They looked on in horror as the chain snapped and the chandelier started to fall. Then they started to scream. It was heading straight for Clarion!

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please leave reviews!**


	2. The Dark Ones

**Hey people! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Clarion looked up in horror, frozen in shock. Just as the chandelier was about to crash into her, something shoved her out of the way, both of them landing a few feet away as the chandelier crashed to the ground, where Clarion had sat just a few moments before.

It was silent for a moment, then Clarion looked up to see who had saved her. Kelsier looked back down at her. They both stood up, and Clarion threw her arms around him as everyone sighed in relief, and Sunflower tried to revive Hyacinth, who had fainted.

"Thank you, Kelsier, for saving me," Clarion said in relief. He just hugged her tighter, and they stayed that way until Milori cleared his throat. Then they both let go, blushing in embarrassment, as Clarion walked back over to Milori. He held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, and they only broke apart when the need for air became apparent. Kelsier took notice of this. _She never kissed me like that, _he thought to himself jealously.

Once Hyacinth had been revived, and the Ministers stopped fawning over her, checking to see that she was ok, Clarion told the serving talents to throw away the rest of the food, seeing as they were all too shaken to continue eating. They walked outside, and Clarion turned to Kelsier.

"Thank you, once again, for saving me, Kelsier. Now, may I ask what has brought you here, to the Pixie Dust Tree?" she questioned.

"Well, you see, Queen Clarion, there has been some suspicious activity at the Pixie Hollow/Neverland border. Thrice in the last month alone we have had to fight off creatures that were believed to be extinct. They haven't been seen since the Dark Ones were eliminated," Kelsier said seriously.

"Who are 'The Dark Ones'?" asked Snowflake.

Clarion sighed. She knew she'd have to tell them sometime, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"The Dark Ones were terrible, terrible creatures. They were much like us fairies, but their talents were dark and evil, and they hadn't any wings. They desperately wanted wings, so their leader, Lord Geoffrey, came to the border and demanded to see the former queen. Lord Kelsier sent a fairy to get her, and when she got there, Geoffrey requested that his people be given wings. She denied, saying that if they were to have wings they would use them for evil, not good. He became enraged. He threatened the queen, saying that when he came back in three days, if she still denied his people wings, he would launch an attack on Pixie Hollow. Three days later, he came back, and asked again for wings. Again, she denied them. His anger became greater, and he struck out at her. He pushed her to the ground, slapped her across the face, and sprained her left wrist, before some nearby fairies saw what was happening and rushed to help. They detained him, and eventually he left, saying that he'd be back by sunrise the next day. The fairies who helped the queen became known as the Guardian Guild of Pixie Hollow.

"The next day, at sunset, Geoffrey came as promised, with an army of thousands. They launched war with Pixie Hollow, and the battle raged on for many seasons. It was brutal. Finally, one day, as the sun was risng on the dawn of a new day that would bring even more casualties, three fairies arose from the ashes of the place they had called home. These three fairies were furious at what their home had become, and they lashed out at Geoffrey. More and more fairies came, and they dealt with what was remaining of his army, while those three fairies battled with Geoffrey himself, who, up until this point, had stayed out of the battle. The outlook wasn't good, for though it was three against one, Geoffrey's power doubled that of the three ordinary fairies combined. That is, until one of the fairies turned his back for a split second. Geoffrey saw his chance, and in that split second, the fairy was lost. This infuriated the other two, as they had been as close as siblings. With the power of their new rage, they overpowered Geoffrey, and as fast as their brother had been taken away, Geoffrey was gone. The rest of his army was lost without their leader, and were soon obliterated. The queen was about to fade, and she hadn't any daughters to take over the throne after her. So she named the female fairy that had helped destroy Geoffrey to be the new queen, and named the living male fairy the new head of the Guardian Guild of Pixie Hollow. She faded just minutes later, and the new queen and head of the Guardian Guild honored their fallen friend by naming him Honorary Member of the Royal Guard, as that had been his dream. To this day, he is still remembered as one of the greatest heroes in Pixie Hollow history, along with the other two fairies." Clarion finished, and there was a moment of silence, before everyone realized something.

"You two and your friend, Erikel. You three were those fairies, weren't you?" questioned Redleaf. Kelsier and Clarion nodded solemnly. Everyone realized then why the two had seemed so upset before breakfast at the mention of Erikel. Milori wrapped his arms around Clarion, feeling terrible about what she had had to do. She leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes as the memories came flooding back.

"That's absolutely terrible. And you said there were creatures related to these people that have come to the border?" Sunflower asked Kelsier.

"Yes. I fear that it may be a fairy leading them here, because there's no way they could find it themselves. I was hoping I could stay in the Hollow a bit, to see if there's any suspicious activity," Kelsier said, looking at Clarion, who was still in Milori's arms. She nodded.

"Of course, Kelsier. I give you full permission to question anyone you see acting suspiciously," she said, and he nodded.

"Thank you, Clarion. It was a pleasure to see you again," he said, and as she let go of Milori, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then bowed and flew away.

"Ministers, please report to your usual duties, and don't let the incident this morning get out, please," Clarion said, and they nodded.

"Of course," they replied, and they flew off. Milori turned to Clarion, and took her hand. He felt jealous of Kelsier. He obviously had more than friendship on his mind when it came to Clarion. But he shoved those feelings aside for now, because his love looked very tired all of a sudden.

"Love, let's go back inside so you can rest a bit," he suggested. She looked at him with a fire in her eyes.

"No, Milori. This is dangerous. I need to be out here, where I can keep an eye on the fairies. One of them may be a traitor, and I won't rest until I find out who it is," she insisted. She let go of his hand and flew off. He watched her go, wondering what had brought on her sudden flare of temper. He then shook his head, and decided to come back later to see if she had calmed down. He walked off to Winter, not knowing that he was being secretly watched by none other than the traitor themselves. They chuckled, and whispered, "Step one, complete."

* * *

**So? What did you think? I know it's kind of short, but I had to stop, otherwise I would've ended up writing the next chapter along with this one! Review for more!**


	3. Caught

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately! Oh, and next Tuesday, I won't be updating anything, because I'm going HERSHEY! It's my first time, and I can't wait to go! Lol, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Clarion flew around Pixie Hollow, acting normally, but raging on the inside. She had been nothing but good to these fairies, and this was how they repaid her? Well, she wasn't going to stand for it. She didn't know who she could trust. The traitor could be anyone. It could even be…

She shook her head. Now she was being paranoid. There was no possible way that the love of her life could be the traitor, nor was Kelsier. A fast-flying fairy wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and neither was Clarion, and they ended up crashing to the ground in poof of Pixie Dust. They each sat, shaking their heads and looking to see the other was alright. When the fairy sat up and who she had flown into, she immediately started apologizing profusely.

"Oh my spring!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry, Queen Clarion! I should have been watching where I was going! It was my fault! Please forgive my carelessness!"

"It's alright, Whirl. I, too, should have watched where I was flying. It was just as much my fault as yours," Clarion said, helping the other fairy up as they dusted themselves off. Whirl thanked her, apologized again, and fluttered off. Clarion rose into the air, and began flying back to the Pixie Dust Tree, because when they had collided, their heads had banged against each other's, and now she had a migraine to deal with as well.

When she got there, Milori was walking by the Pixie Dust Falls. She ducked her head, not wanting him to see her, but he did. "Clarion!" he called out, and began walking over. Clarion moaned, not wanting to see him right now, but let him run over to her and give her a hug. She looked at him, and his eyes widened.

"What happened to your head?" he asked with concern. She figured that she probably had a bump on her forehead from where she had banged heads with Whirl, and he was freaking out.

"It's nothing," she said, trying to brush past him, but he caught her.

"It's obviously something, because you're acting strange," he commented. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I wasn't watching where I was going and neither was Whirl, a fast-flying fairy, and we collided. Our heads hit each other's. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Milori asked, trying to look into her eyes, but she refused to let.

"I'm fine, Milori! Just let me go to my room!" Clarion snapped, and Milori let go of her. She ran away from him to her room. He was confused and hurt. Why had she run away?

* * *

Clarion sighed and sat down on her bed. Why had she been so snappy with Milori? He was the love of her life, and was only trying to help. She thought about going to apologize to him, but her head gave a particularly painful throb, and she winced, sitting back down again. She heard a voice behind her, and she turned sharply, and then relaxed.

"Are you alright, Clarion?" Kelsier asked, concerned. She nodded, and he knelt down in front of her. "Clarion, tell me the truth. You can say that to your boyfriend, but you can't lie to me."

She sighed and slowly shook her head. "My head is killing me."

"Well, then, maybe this will help," he said, and slowly leaned toward her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes slowly slid shut as he captured her lips in a loving kiss. One of his hands slid around her waist as they stood, and the other one became entangled in her hair as he pulled the pins from it, letting her honey-gold locks fall to her hips. They became more and more intimate as the hand on her waist dipped lower, and she ran her hands over his muscular chest. They broke the kiss when the need for air became urgent. Clarion realized quickly what had just happened, and she broke away from him, looking horrified.

"Well, I hope it wasn't that bad," Kelsier said, noticing her expression, which quickly became angry.

"No, you idiot!" she freaked out. "You kissed me when you knew I am in a happy relationship with someone else!"

"From what I can tell, it doesn't seem that happy. It's like he controls you or something, Clarion," he said, moving closer to her. "And you seemed to enjoy that kiss."

"No! He doesn't control me! I make my own decisions," she said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Are you sure about that?" he said, his arms sliding around her waist again. She bit her lip, and he kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss, and he held her tighter as he picked her up and brought her to the bed. He laid her down and crawled on top of her. He kissed her yet again, and she pulled at his shirt as she whimpered at the feel of his hands on her body. He kissed her collarbone, and slowly moved down, until he heard her gasp as he kissed a spot just below her collarbone. He kissed that spot over and over, listening to her gasp and moan his name each time, crying out. Her hands gripped his hair, and he started to pull the straps that held her dress up down. That was when the door opened.

"Clarion, I think we need-" Milori started, but stopped in shock as he saw the two on the bed. Clarion gasped as her eyes met his, and she pushed Kelsier off of her as she quickly got up and started towards Milori.

"Milori, it's not what it looks like," she began, but was interrupted by Milori as he held his hand up.

"Really, Clarion? Because it looks like you've been cheating on me with this stupid piece of trash sparrow man, who's going to get it when I'm done talking to you," Milori stated angrily as he turned and stormed out of the room. Clarion started to follow, but Kelsier grabbed her arms.

"Clarion, just let him-" he began, but Clarion spun around, yanking her arms out of his grasp.

"Don't," she hissed at him, and as he stood there, shocked, she ran after Milori.

They were almost outside when she caught up with him. "Milori, I swear, it meant nothing! Nothing at all! Kelsier just-"

"Clarion, just stop. It obviously meant something, or else you wouldn't have followed along with it," Milori said, looking her in the eyes. Hers, so full of desperation to explain herself, saw that his were filled with nothing but sadness and heartbreak. She was speechless. What had she done?

Milori looked at her one last time, then turned and continued outside. He called his owl, hopped on, and flew to the Winter Woods without looking back as the fairy that had crushed his heart crumpled to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Pretty sad chapter. Please review!**


	4. Discussions

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Clarion stared after the owl as she sat on the floor crying. She regretted everything she had done, but why had she done it? She loved Milori, more than anything. Kelsier was just a friend. Apparently, however, he had more than friendship on his mind. She heard running footsteps behind her before Kelsier himself knelt down at her side.

"Are you alright? I heard your sobs down the hall!" He asked, faking concern. And this time, she saw right through it.

"Don't pretend you actually care, Kelsier," she sneered at him. She stood up and began flying to her room. Kelsier caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. He held it tight, and only held it tighter when she tried to yank it away.

"So help me, Kelsier, I will call for the guards!" Clarion threatened, turning to face him.

"Clarion, wait. I only did what I did because I know you weren't happy in that relationship. Milori was controlling you," he said, and her eyes glinted dangerously.

"You don't know anything," she hissed at him. "I was perfectly happy with Milori, I was in love with him, heck, I still am! I don't know why I let it get that far, I don't even know why I let you kiss me in the first place!"

"Because you felt insecure about your relationship," he tried again, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, shut up, Kelsier!" She yelled, finally succeeding in pulling her arm away. She flew to her room, yanked on her winter coat, and snuck out the window so she wouldn't have to see Kelsier. Even thinking of his name made her blood boil. She flew to the Winter border, got her wings frosted by the fairy that was posted there, and flew to Milori's Winter Palace. When she got there, she saw Phoebus sitting in front of it, off to the side. She sighed with relief, knowing that he was here, and she wouldn't have to chase him through the Winter Woods. When she went to enter the Palace, however, the guards stopped her.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty, but His Highness has given us strict orders not to let anyone in," the one on the right said.

"You don't understand. This is an emergency," she said, trying not to let her voice waver with emotion. It wasn't working.

"He made it very clear not to let anyone in, my queen. Even you," the one on the left said, sounding as though saying the words pained him, when he could clearly see the heartbreak in their queen's eyes. She let out a small, barely audible sigh, and turned around, about to fly away, when one of the guards said, "I suppose we can let you in, though, if it truly is an emergency."

She turned around, and saw sympathy written all over their faces. She had heard it in their voices, too. Well, if that was what it took, let it be.

"Thank you, very much," she said, and the guards both nodded and blushed as she smiled at them. She walked into the Palace, feeling like an intruder. With Milori so mad at her, she knew she shouldn't have come, but she felt that she needed to. She walked up the stairs made of crystalline ice. She wasn't watching where she walking, instead she was looking at her hands, contemplating what she was going to tell Milori. Because of this, she didn't see the puddle of water from some melted ice, and slipped in it. She was about to fall down the stairs, but an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against the person that the arms belonged to. She had shut her eyes tightly, and didn't open them until the person let her go on the top step.

"Watch where you're going next time," Milori said, anger still in his eyes, but also concern. "Are you alright?"

Clarion nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but Milori held up a hand.

"Save it, Clarion. I don't want to hear excuses. How did you get in here, anyways? I told the guards not to let anyone in." He sounded mad, and she rushed to explain.

"Don't blame your guards. I convinced them to let me in," she said, taking the blame. It apparently was the wrong to say, however.

"Just like you convinced Kelsier to kiss you, and almost go all the way with you?" Milori retorted, visibly angered by this.

"What are you saying?" Clarion asked, genuinely confused. "I didn't convince him to do anything with me! He did it to me! I knew it was wrong!"

"Then why did you let him do it, huh? Why, if you knew it was wrong, did you do it with him, Clarion?" His voice broke as he said her name, and she could hear the heartache she was causing him. She shook her head.

"I don't know, Milori. I just got caught up in the moment, and I was being stupid, and I didn't fight him," she replied. Milori shook his head.

"Clarion, you could never be stupid. It's not even possible," he said, not looking at her. She grabbed his arm, and he raised his eyes to look in hers.

"Let go of me," he muttered, and Clarion couldn't see all the pent-up anger he was about to unleash. She refused.

"No Milori, just listen to me. I swear, I-"

"Let go of me!" He yelled, and grabbed her hand. He pried it off of his arm, and didn't let go. He had a fire in his eyes as he squeezed her hand harder and harder.

"Ow, Milori, Milori, OW!" She cried, as she finally felt the bones of her fingers snap. They both heard it, too, and he let go quickly when he heard it. He watched in horror as she started crying, cradling her broken fingers with her other hand. He reached out to her, but she flinched terribly, and backed up.

"Please don't hurt me again!" She said, frightened of him. He put his hand down, and tried to talk, but she interrupted, saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I - I need to go." She was crying even harder now, and he could visibly see her hand throb and swell.

"No, Clarion, please-" he started, but she had already run out the doors. His guards came in, looking at him curiously.

"What did you do to her hand?" One of them asked, concerned for her. Milori just shook his head.

"It doesn't concern you," Milori said, walking away to his bedroom as the guards went back to their post, shaking their heads. There seemed to be a lot of that going on today. He collapsed on his bed. What had he done?

* * *

**So we see Milori lose control of his emotions, and Clarion being too close. Now she's terrified of him. What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Dangerous Situations

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!**

* * *

_(Previous Chapter)_

_Clarion had already run out the door._

_Milori collapsed on his bed. What had he done?_

* * *

Milori thought about what he had just done. _What is wrong with me? How could I have broken her fingers?_, he thought to himself. The more he dwelled on the memory, the more he thought about the frightened expression on Clarion's face, and how she terrified she had sounded when she had said, "Please don't hurt me again!" He had never meant to make her scared, or to hurt her. He stood up. He was going to go find her, and apologize to her for it. He was still mad at her, but he felt guilty and wanted to assure her that there was nothing to be afraid of, that he would never lay a hand on her again unless she asked.

Milori grabbed his owl feather cape, walked outside, and whistled to Phoebus, who knelt so Milori could get on. When he was settled, Milori snapped the reins, and they went off, flying to the Warm Seasons.

When he flew to the infirmary, the receptionist told him that the queen wasn't there, though she didn't ask why she would be. So, Milori flew to the Pixie Dust Tree, where he knew she'd go first, if she hadn't gone to the infirmary. He landed at the Centre, and slid off the owl, who flew back off to the Winter Woods until his master whistled for him. He walked up to Clarion's room, and knocked gently. He heard a voice that was so clearly filled with pain, "Come in."

He opened the door to find Clarion, standing at her balcony. He stopped and gazed at her in awe, for she looked so magnificent in the midday sunlight. Her long, honey-colored hair was let down, so it fell to her waist. She had donned a different, less formal dress, which he knew meant that she wasn't planning to go out again today or have company. He'd been with her long enough to know these types of things.

Milori walked towards her, and she turned and gasped in surprise and fear. She hadn't been expecting to see him. She backed up a bit as he rose from his bow.

"Wh - what are you doing here?" she asked, and he could see nothing but fear in her crystal blue eyes. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I came to apologize, Your Highness," he said, and her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean, apologize? I was the one who broke your heart. I should be apologizing. What you did was purely your emotions," she said, sounding confused.

"No, Clarion, it was wrong. I never should have lashed out at you like that. I shouldn't have laid a finger on you, and I apologize for that. But what bothered me the most about what I did, was the way you looked at me. You looked at me in fear, Clarion. I frightened you, and I clearly still do. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm very sorry, and I will never be able to make it up to you for that," he finished, sounding desperate for her approval. She shook her head.

"Milori, I don't blame you. What I did was wrong too. I was being senseless. I love you more than anything in this world. I treasure you more than I treasure this Hollow, more than these fairies, more than my own life. My love for you is what keeps me going everyday. When I get frustrated, or I'm about to give up completely, or if I'm at the point where I feel like I'm about to say, 'You know what? I give up! I'm not making these decisions anymore,' I think of your face, and it gives me hope, and strength. You are my light, Milori, and I was stupid to do what I did with Kelsier. I have no feelings for him whatsoever, I promise you," she said, tears in her eyes. She was still afraid though, because when he came towards her, she backed up even more, until she was pressed against the railing of her balcony. He still came forward, because now she couldn't move away. He wrapped one arm around her waist, put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes would meet his.

"Clarion, I love you more than I could ever put into words. The thing that confuses me about what you did, though, was why you did it in the first place," he said, the hurt returning to his voice. She could see the confusion in his eyes, and was positive it was mirrored in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know. His skin was so cold, like yours, although he's not a Winter fairy. And his eyes were the same color as yours, and I..." she gasped suddenly.

"Milori, I think I thought he was you! My mind must've reacted the same way it would if you were the one kissing me, and when you kiss me, my thoughts get all mixed up, and I can't think straight." She blushed as she said this, and Milori smirked. "I guess my mind must've gotten mixed up, although subconsciously I knew it wasn't you! I'm so sorry, Milori! And, one more thing: Ow!" Clarion said as she accidently leaned on her broken fingers, and they gave a particularly painful throb. Milori quickly took a look at her hand and said, "We need to get you to the infirmary."

Clarion shook her head. "I don't want to attract too much attention. I have personal healers as well, you know." Milori looked surprised. "Mitchell!"

A sparrow man with milk chocolate-brown hair and bright green eyes entered the room slowly, and bowed to her. "How may I be of service, my queen?"

"I... er... had a little accident, and I hurt my hand," she said, showing him. He flew forward and took a soft hold of her hand to check out her fingers.

"My queen, what happened? Three out of the five fingers on this hand are broken!" he exclaimed in shock.

"I was being careless, not watching where I was flying over in Winter, and I may or may not have flown into a tree," she lied, blushing and smiling in fake embarrassment perfectly. Milori stared at her. How was she so good at that?

"Well, I need to put your hand in a cast so your fingers heal properly," he said, letting go of her hand and flying to the door. "I must go get my medical bag quickly. I'll be right back," he promised. She nodded, and he left. She turned to Milori.

"See what I mean?"

Milori just rolled his eyes at her, then leaned in for a kiss. She met him halfway, and he pulled her small, petite frame against his large, muscular one. She moaned into the kiss, and he deepened it, until they heard wings down the hall. They quickly broke apart, with Milori's whispered promise of, "Later."

Mitchell flew back in, and he worked quickly, putting Clarion's hand into a golden cast that faded into frost blue, and it glittered. She smiled at the colors, and Mitchell said, "I knew you'd like it. That's why I chose the colors." Clarion giggled, and Mitchell bowed. "I'll need to see that hand again in two days, to make sure it's setting the bones back correctly." She nodded, and he left, closing the door behind him. She turned to Milori, who immediately kissed her again. After a moment, she broke away, and to Milori's confused eyes, she asked, "Are we okay again?"

He replied, "Of course. Although, I do want to speak with Kelsier." She pulled away from him, and he took a hold of her good hand.

"Come on, I'll show you where he is," she said darkly, obviously still mad at Kelsier. He followed her down the hall, throughout the many twists and turns of the Pixie Dust Tree, to the Great Hall, where they ate their meals and had meetings about the seasons. Just before they entered, she stopped Milori. "Just go easy on him, okay? He's a lot smaller than you." He sighed and nodded. Then he opened the doors, and both royals gasped.

Kelsier had not been idle in their absence. He sat at the head of the table, where Clarion normally sat, and was surrounded by the other members of the Guardian Guild, two of which were pointing spears at Clarion and Milori. Kelsier smiled and said, "Ah, Clarion, my dear friend. How good to see you! Please, take a seat."

Obviously, the guards had worked out a code between them and Kelsier, for two more of them flew forward and grabbed Clarion by her upper arms. They dragged her into the room as the other two, at the door, fought off Milori, who was trying to get to Clarion. Finally, they got him backed up enough that they were able to shut and lock the doors. He was still trying to break down the doors, though. Kelsier stood and walked around the table towards Clarion as she asked, "Kelsier, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Clarion, sweet, naïve little Clarion. You haven't changed at all. Can't you see? I was the one leading he monsters to Pixie Hollow. I was the one who made the chandelier almost crush you, only to save you and look like the hero. I was the one trying to break up your perfect relationship with that Winter sparrow man, so you'd fall in love with me and make it easier to convince you to give me your crown. I was the traitor, Queen Clarion, all along."

Clarion gasped. How could she not have noticed? It was going on right under her nose. Kelsier jerked up her chin as she spoke. "Why would I give you my crown, Kelsier?"

"Because I was the one who should've been made royalty, not you!" he yelled, making her want to flinch. But she didn't. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "I was the one who did most of the work. I was the one who fought off Geoffrey, all you did was kill him in the end. You were too wrapped up in your grief for Erikel to fight properly!"

"I was fighting properly, but you wanted to be the one to kill him, so you shoved me aside! You had your backed turned, and he was about to kill you like he had Erikel, and I wasn't going to let that happen, so I stabbed him with my sword! I saved your life!" she yelled back at him, struggling against the guards. "Believe me,I never wanted to kill anybody, but I wasn't about to let my boyfriend die after my brother!" She stopped to catch her breath, and Kelsier spoke while she did.

"Why? You just broke up with me after the old queen faded and you became new queen anyways!" he yelled.

"I had to! We were never going to see each other anyway! And a queen can't be distracted or have her judgment clouded by her personal feelings!"

"What about now?! You're with that stupid Winter sparrow man! You're such a hypocrite!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"He's a ruler! He understands how I feel about personal matters becoming mixed up with royal duties! You obviously don't! And he is my mate! He's the one I was meant to be with! When I'm with him, I feel happy, and complete! I never felt that with you!" she said, and her eyes widened as he whipped out a knife.

"You're going to regret saying that."

* * *

**Oh no! Clarion's in trouble! Will Milori be able to save her in time? Or is the Queen of Pixie Hollow about to be silenced forever? Reviews for more!**


	6. Fights

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long updates, and I give you every right to yell at me! I seriously couldn't figure out how to write this chapter! Sorry! :( Here you go!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"He makes me feel happy, and complete! I never felt that with you!" Clarion's eyes widened as he whipped out a knife._

_"You're going to regret saying that," Kelsier said threateningly._

* * *

He stalked forward with a vengeance, and as much as she kicked and fought, she couldn't get out of the guards' grips.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kelsier laughed, and she nearly blacked out at the first touch of knife to flesh. He began carving into her right forearm, and her screams were clearly heard throughout the Tree. Kelsier didn't even bother to try and stop it. He just kept working.

She had started crying as she screamed, but just as Kelsier seemed to finish whatever he was doing to her arm, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, and in flew dozens of armed pixies, both male and female, being led by Milori. Once they saw the state of their queen, the battle was on. Fairies fought against fairies, and everything was in complete chaos. But through all of it, Milori stood face to face with Kelsier, weapons drawn. Kelsier, obviously, had his knife, and Milori had a silver sword. From where, she didn't know. But the two began to speak, and everyone froze.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lord Milori, come to be the hero of the Hollow," Kelsier spat at Milori.

"I don't care if everyone thinks I'm the villain or not. That's not why I'm here. I'm here for two reasons, and two reasons only," Milori said angrily. "To defeat you, and save Clarion."

"Well, then, this should be fun," Kelsier said before he lunged for Milori. Clarion screamed in terror as they began to fight. It was vicious and brutal, with both men receiving wounds from the other. Finally though, with a loud grunt, Milori fell to the floor as Kelsier managed to maneuver around his arms to stab him in the side. There was a lot of blood, and as Kelsier rose towards Clarion again, with all the other fairies either unconscious or being held by Kelsier's fairies, she started to cry again. He lifted her chin sharply.

"Look at me, you disgusting creature," he said, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He raised his knife and opened a gash on her left cheekbone, which made her stop crying, and look up at him with pain and anger in her crystalline blue eyes.

"You will never win," she snarled at him in defiance, and he laughed before tightening his grip on her chin.

"I think you'll find it'll be easier than you think, once the fairies find out that their queen has passed on due to mysterious circumstances," Kelsier said, raising his knife to deliver the lethal blow. But before he got to, he suddenly dropped the ground, and she saw Milori's sword sticking out of his upper back, right where his heart was. A few feet away, Milori was on his knees, panting with the effort of aiming and throwing the sword, but still crawling over to her, gently touching her right cheek. He called for the medics, and they unchained Clarion, leading the two rulers away on stretchers, separate, but close enough to hold hands as they communicated silently that everything would be alright.

* * *

**It's not over yet, but it's close! Please tell me what you think! Again, sorry for the late updates! Please R&amp;R!**


	7. Epilouge

**Hey guys! Here's... wait for it... the last, epic chapter of The Evil Lord! *dodges thrown food and blocks against loud boos* I know, I should've warned you guys, but I wanted it to be a surprise! Please forgive me! On the bright side, now I can update my other stories! Here we go: the epilogue of The Evil Lord!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

_One year later_

Clarion woke up with a start into the arms of her husband. She was sweating and shivering, almost as if she had a cold, although they both knew she had just woken up from the same nightmare she'd been having the past week. It was the one year anniversary of that terrible event with Kelsier, and nobody was more scared than Clarion. The word he had carved into her arm was still there as a scar, a terrible reminder of the whole thing:

_Sinful Devil._

It was there, upon her arm, and she wore it like a badge of honor. It had taught her humility. She had survived the attack of Kelsier, and was stronger than ever. Milori whispered into her ear, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright, love?" Milori said, rubbing her back in concern. She realized she was still breathing heavily, and tried to control it as she nodded.

"I'm fine, darling. It's just so... surreal," she said. "Having my old boyfriend come back and try to kill me for my crown. I never thought him capable of such a thing. I suppose everyone's got a dark side, though."

Milori nodded and hugged Clarion a bit tighter. He remembered how close he had come to losing her with as much clarity as if it had happened yesterday. He was still terrified of what could have happened, and spent most of his days trying to be with her as much as possible, for you never know when your last day might arrive.

They rolled out of bed a few minutes to get ready for the day. As Clarion was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, Milori walked over to her and bent down. "You should leave your hair down today. You look absolutely beautiful that way."

She smiled at him in the mirror, put her golden tiara on her head, and stood up to kiss him. When they parted, she whispered, "I love you so much, Milori."

"I love you even more, my wondrous Clarion," he said, kissing her nose. She smiled and they walked to the Great Hall hand in hand.

When they got there, the Hall was lit, but the Ministers were nowhere to be seen and there was no food anywhere. Clarion opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a chorus of "Surprise!" as the Ministers, Fairy Mary and Fairy Gary, the Keeper, and Tinker Bell and her friends jumped out from behind pillars and the table.

Clarion had tears of joy in her eyes as Milori wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and said, "Happy Birthday, Clarion."

Yes, the Kelsier incident had happened a year ago, on the queen's birthday. But that hadn't stopped them from trying make it up to her this year. They had planned the best day ahead of Queen Clarion, but she would tell you herself, it was already the best birthday ever, because her fairies and husband had surprised her and made her feel even happier that she was the queen of such a wonderful Hollow. She knew she would never forget it.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, it's more of an epilogue, but I hope you liked it! Thanks again to Tang Ri Shan (not entirely sure if that's still the right username, but you know who you are!) for the use of your characters, and thanks to all the fans of this story for your support! You guys rock! Peace out! :)**


End file.
